Heat
by Mcky
Summary: Youki go into yearly heat. This year is Goku’s first time. Sanzo/Goku get together, with a little Gojyo/Hakkai thrown in.


Youki go into yearly heat

Summary: Youki go into yearly heat. This year is Goku's first time. Sanzo/Goku get together, with a little Gojyo/Hakkai thrown in.

Warnings: This is pretty much a PWP. I just thought there weren't enough Goku/Sanzo stories. I also thought it was about time I put this story out since I've been working on it off and on for several months now. I feel I've gotten most of the kinks out, but if there is anything grossly wrong with it, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it. (And yes, I know I could have gone into more detail with character thoughts and all, but this will have to do for now. Maybe I'll add more later.)

Disclaimer: Like all other fan-writers, I own nothing. (Seriously, I'm a student. I don't own ANYTHING.)

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Sanzo-ikkido had seen anything resembling a village. Camping outside was taking its toll and everyone was on edge. Sanzo was dolling out threats like they were as important to life as oxygen is to breathing. Gojyo and Goku were no longer permitted to speak to each other, especially since Gojyo was acting pervier than usual and Goku seemed out of sorts, almost distressed. Even Hakkai's ever-present smile was beginning to falter. Luckily, the foursome was due to arrive at a small city within the hour. The approach leading up to the city revealed a landscape full of wildlife and wonderfully mild weather. Entering the city, they noticed the festive atmosphere and general goodwill. The minus wave had not affected this city and it was still prospering. Of the numerous inns, Sanzo and the others decided that after three weeks outside they deserved to indulge themselves a little. They stopped at the largest, most extravagant inn.

"What do you mean you don't have four rooms!?" a short tempered Sanzo nearly screamed at the concierge.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir, but with the festival starting in two days we have very few rooms left. (You're lucky we have any. The smaller hotels don't have any rooms left.) We have two rooms with two full beads each or one room with two queen beds. Would you like either of them?"

Sanzo glared at the man. _How could this happen? We end up here at their busiest time of year and there is no way I can share a room with these bakas for a full week. Well, two rooms will be safer than one and I won't have to share a bed._ "We'll take the two smaller rooms," Sanzo growled out.

After the normal proceeding of settling in, including bathing and eating, the four split off to do their own thing. Sanzo remained in the room he's sharing with Goku to read his newspaper, Hakkai found the local library, and Gojyo set off to the nearest bar. Goku was curious about the local activities in preparation for the upcoming festival, so decided to wander the city. However, something didn't feel right. Usually Goku would be very excited to see so much activity, but for some reason Goku felt like something was missing. He tried helping out the locals, and even hanging out with other teenagers.

Sanzo sat in his room, reading the newspaper and sipping some tea when he heard a light nock at the door. _Damn, and I was just starting to relax._ "What?" he called with some annoyance in his voice.

Hakkai entered the room and crossed to the small table Sanzo sat at. "I was hopping I could talk to you about a few things Sanzo," Hakkai said with his characteristic smile in place. Sanzo just stared at him, then "Humph" and turned back to his paper. Hakkai took this as consent to continue and sat in a chair across from Sanzo.

"I'm sure you are aware of what time of year it is and how lucky we were to reach a city."

Sanzo glanced over his paper with disgust. "That's why you and the water sprite are sharing a room. I **don't** want to get caught in the middle when you two loose it and can't keep your hands off each other."

Hakkai wasn't fazed in the least by Sanzo's words; he just kept his usual smile in place. "Well yes, but there is something else along those lines that I actually wanted to talk to you about. You know Goku's 18 now and he's a full blooded youkai, not a half-breed or once human. He's never fallen into rut yet, but he's old enough that this could be his first year. If it is his first time, he may become aggressive, even with his limiter (diadem) on, and he's already acting a bit off. I think we should keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone in this city."

By the time Hakkai had finished expressing his concerns Sanzo had folded his paper on the table and was giving the healer one of his deadliest glares. Hakkai paid it no mind. "You mean, **I** should keep an eye on him while you and Gojyo are fucking in your room. That **won't** be necessary. There is no way that saru could go into rut. He's too much of a child."

"But Sanzo, he's 18."

"**No!**" Sanzo angrily unfolded his paper and continued reading, effectively dismissing Hakkai. Hakkai thought Sanzo was being ridiculous to completely dismiss the possibility of Goku going into rut, but there was no chance of reasoning with him when he got this way.

Goku helped a family set up their booth for the fair. They specialized in foreign foods and Goku enjoyed "testing" the food for them. After they finished setting up, Goku and Brian (the couple's only son) set off to explore the rest of the town.

"Hey Goku, I saw this really cool place around the corner here the other day! Come see it." After passing through a small side street, the boys came to a river running at the edge of town.

"Wow Brian, this is a really great view!" Goku sighed as he leaned on the rail.

"Yeah, I've go a great view too," Brian said gazing at Goku. Goku turned towards Brian with a slightly confused look on his face, just in time to find his lips caught in a kiss. It started out light, but when Goku didn't pull away Brian moved in to deepen it. _This is… this is kind of nice. I could get used to this._ Brian slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth. Goku enjoyed this so much he decided to reciprocate the action. Goku swirled his tongue inside Brian's mouth. He ran his tongue along Brian's tongue and over the roof of his mouth. _Hunh, I like the way this makes me feel, but it doesn't seem to taste quite right._ Brian started to slide his hands under Goku's shirt and that's when Goku deemed it necessary to brake the kiss.

"Wait Brian, this doesn't feel right."

"You're stopping now? Come on Goku, its just starting to get good." Brian tried to move in again, but Goku pushed him away.

"No, I have to go!" Goku ran off, a little dizzy, not understanding why he was so upset. The unfulfilled sensation from earlier sank deeper. The more Goku tried to compensate for this the worse it got. Giving up, a depressed Goku headed back towards the inn.

Goku returned to his and Sanzo's room well after dark. He had aimlessly wandered around the city after the incident with Brian. Goku sat on his bed with a heavy sigh and stared at the floor. _The day was a complete disaster. What's wrong with me?_ Goku removed his shirt preparing for bed, but his eyes caught Sanzo's sleeping face. Goku was instantly entranced by the moonlight reflecting off Sanzo's golden hair; he just sat there watching for who knows how long.

Sanzo had a restless feeling upon waking. It was the middle of the night and Sanzo wondered why he hadn't heard the saru come in. _Maybe the idiot isn't back yet. The fool can't even be let out on his own for one night. Now I'm going to have to go look for the baka. Damn it, I don't want to go out now, but I know if I wait to look for him till the morning there will just be an even larger mess to clean up._ Sanzo slowly open his eyes after he had convinced himself to get up to look for Goku, and was a bit surprised to find the saru staring at him. He had a very focused, intense look on his face (unusual for Goku). Sanzo returned his stare, but it didn't seem like Goku had noticed Sanzo waking. Goku remained in the same position with Sanzo watching him for the better part of an hour. Shaking himself out of his trance, Goku proceeded to bed, never realizing that Sanzo was watching him. Sanzo decided Goku was just being his weird self and returned to sleep. That night Sanzo dreamed of being surrouned by Gokus with odd looks in their eyes, while Goku dreamed of kissing a faceless person with blond hair.

The next two days consisted of odd behavior from every member of the group. Sanzo seemed especially paranoid, particularly of Goku. Goku was hardly eating anything. His portions shrank to smaller than any of the others, where he normally ate more that all the others combined. At one point, Gojyo caught Goku wandering aimlessly around the inn completely spaced out. Goku didn't even notice that Gojyo was there. Gojyo and Hakkai were absent for extended portions of the day and missed several meals.

"Hey Sanzo, do you know where Hakkai is? Hakuryu looks neglected, but when I went to Hakkai's room, the door was locked and there were weird noises coming from inside. It was kind of disgusting sounding. And I can't find Gojyo either. Do you think they're under attack?" Goku asked with clear concern written all over his face.

"No Goku. They're not under attack, they just need to work some things out. Stay out of their room." Sanzo ground out, trying not to show his utter disgust with the situation. He just hoped Goku didn't have any questions about exactly **what** Gojyo and Hakkai were working out.

The next day Goku was starting to get worried. It was lunchtime and he had yet to see either Hakkai or Gojyo.

"I'll just let them know we're going for lunch."

"I don't think you should Goku. They'll come out when their ready," Sanzo said absently as he walked into the bathroom. Goku thought Sanzo was being a little cold. _It's not going to hurt anyone to just go check on them._ So Goku snuck out of the room before Sanzo returned.

Because of how crowed the inn was from the festival, the two rooms were on separate floors. As Goku reached the next floor and turned the corner, he caught sight of Gojyo and Hakkai in their open doorway. Goku stopped dead in his tracks. _What is Gojyo doing to Hakkai? And why are they so close?!_ Goku gawked as he watched Gojyo slide his hands up Hakkai's shirt. Gojyo's mouth was latched to Hakkai's neck and their bodies pressed together with Hakkai's back against the door jam. Hakkai's breathing was coming in ragged gasps.

"I…I thought we agreed…to make an appearance today," Hakkai panted in between breaths.

"What's it really matter? It's not like we need to keep up appearances for Baldy's sake," Gojyo mumbled against Hakkai's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"True…but Goku doesn't know…who knows what he must be thinking…there's no way…Sanzo told…we haven't seen Goku…in two days."

"He's 18. It's about time he figures these things out." Gojyo started unbuttoning Hakkai's shirt.

Hakkai smiled. "That's what I tried to tell Sanzo…but he won't listen…He still treats Goku…like he's a child…--…Goku still thinks you're into girls."

Gojyo attached his mouth to Hakkai's collar bone as he started to play with Hakkai's nipples. "That's because he's a baka, not a child…Did you still want lunch?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hakkai stated in a businesslike way as he pushed Gojyo into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

Goku was a little more than dumbfounded. _What the hell was that?! Are they gay? How long has that been going on? Sanzo knows? Why wouldn't he want me to know? I guess I better not say anything at lunch._ Goku made his way slowly down the stairs in a very dazed manner. _I wonder why seeing them together made me feel like that…down there? That kind of seems wrong. I'm so confused._ Sanzo was already at a table with tea. "So?" "Their door was still locked." The two ate lunch in silence.

Four days after their arrival, the festival was well under way. However, the only member of the group to attend was Goku. He spent all day continuing is desperate search to fill the emptiness he couldn't seem to shake. After hours of wandering, Goku returned to the inn just as gloomy as before. Goku entered his room and headed straight for the bathroom. _Maybe a hot shower will help._ However, Goku failed to notice Sanzo's absence in the room.

Sanzo climbed out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist just as Goku entered the bathroom. Both froze and stared at each other without saying a word. Water dripped from Sanzo's hair and hit his shoulder. Goku's eyes followed the droplet rolling across Sanzo's chest and down his abdomen until it reached the towel. Goku's eyes lingered low on Sanzo's ivory skin taking note of his slender hips. His mouth went dry and it became hard to swallow as he noticed a warm sensation pooling low in his belly. This desire had all the ferocity of being hungry, but had nothing to do with food. When Goku's eyes finally returned to Sanzo's, Sanzo was a little taken aback by the intensity and heat in them. He was finally able to identify the look he had seen over the past several days as lust and desire. _I wonder if he's even aware of what he wants._

_What should I do? Why would the monkey want me? There are plenty of people in this town for him to jump. He's obviously been looking, so why come back here for me. I haven't shown the monkey any encouragement. If anything, I've discouraged him with all my beatings and threats. Could it be possible he isn't just looking to get laid, but wants some meaning behind it? Does that mean Goku has had feelings for me, and the rut is only bringing them forward not creating them? This is crazy. Why would he care for someone who doesn't care for him? Unless he sees something I don't. That little fucking monkey's always been too perceptive for his own damn good. He can read me like a book. He almost knows me better than I know myself. Damn it! This is pissing me off!_

Sanzo couldn't remember Goku closing the space between them, but the force of lips smashing onto his brought him swiftly out of his thoughts. Goku was urgently pulling at his towel while at the same time pressing his body to Sanzo's as hard as he could. His kiss was completely uncoordinated and Sanzo was loosing his balance from the sudden force of contact. Sanzo roughly pushed Goku off before he fell over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I…I just…" Goku had the most pathetic, desperate look on his face. He had virtually no control. _This is going to take him forever._ Sanzo growled.

"Just tell me one thing, why me?"

Goku sighed, trying to gain a little composure, "I-I'm not sure exactly, but I feel comfortable around you. I can be myself and annoy you to no end, but as mad as you get I can tell that you would actually miss me if anything were to happen to me. You would be so bored! Goku attempted a meek smile here, but it was reciprocated with a glare that would intimidate Buddha himself! And…and…I love the way you smell…and I could watch light reflect off of you hair for hours. And you taste good too. Goku gives a mischievous smile at the thought of the kiss they just shared. I just like being with you, but lately spending time around you doesn't seem to be enough. I want more…" Goku trailed off as what he said sunk into his own mind. "I don't ever want to be away from you Sanzo," he whispered.

Sanzo stood motionless, watching Goku. _So it isn't just the rut._ Suddenly, Sanzo reached out, grabbed Goku's collar, yanked him flush, and leaned down into a very demanding kiss. Goku's eyes were as wide as saucers, but gradually slid shut as his hands snaked up around Sanzo's neck and into his hair. _I think I've finally found heaven. This is better than an all you can eat buffet._

The kiss broke with both of them breathing heavily. "I wouldn't want you to go anywhere," Sanzo whispered into Goku's ear. "Who else would I shoot at then? Gojyo wouldn't be as much fun. BUT, if you mention any part of tonight to anyone, I will kill you!"

Hearing Sanzo's words, the closest thing to a love confession Goku would ever get from him, instincts took over. Lips crashed together as moist skin slid against each other. Lips attached to nipples, nails scraped down backs. Biting verged on the painful. And when it was all over, Goku barely had enough patients to wait 15 minutes before he wanted to go again. At first Sanzo tried to push him away saying they would need their rest for the next day, but Goku was very persistent. Sanzo knew that with Goku in rut he really had no chance of successfully overriding Goku and so decided to save face and stop protesting. Besides, as long as he was in control he really couldn't complain. The monkey was so eager that he had no problem being submissive (uke). Not that Sanzo would ever admit it, but it did occur to him that just maybe Gojyo was right. Getting laid on a regular basis could do wonders for his nerves. _Hell, I'll be in such a good mood that if I'm allowed out of bed tomorrow evil glance towards Goku I may not shoot at Gojyo. At least out of anger, but maybe I should just for amusement. evil smirk_

Hakkai wandered down for breakfast later that week and was surprised that Sanzo was not already there.

"Man Hakkai, if the icy priest isn't even up yet why do I have to be? I mean, wouldn't our time be better spent **alone** than trying to carry on a conversation with a man who uses guns and paper fans to enforce his points?"

"I'm impressed at your abilities to suggest we go back to bed for the day and complain about Sanzo at the same time, but I'm concerned. Sanzo has been acting odd the past few days, like he's worn out, and now he doesn't even show up. This is so unlike Sanzo. I think we should check on him. You should probably come too, just incase there has been an attack."

"If you're basing this solely on odd behavior, we should probably check on Goku too. He's actually been up early for breakfast the past couple of days. Him being asleep right now is the only normal behavior he's displayed in over two weeks!"

After making their way up the stairs to Sanzo's room, Hakkai opened the bedroom door prepared to fend off an attact. Instead, jaws drop with shock to the scene before them. Sanzo and Goku were in bed together. Naked! The sheets tousled around, Sanzo on his back, Goku's head on his chest with an arm around Sanzo's waist. One of Sanzo's hands rests on Goku's head.

"I guess that explains the odd behavior. They must have been at it for the better part of the week, I mean, look at those bite marks snickers…I wonder if this means Sanzo will lighten up for the rest of the trip. Ya know, since he'll be getting laid on a regular basis now." Hakkai's only response was a slight smirk as he closed the door to their room. _I told you he was going into rut. I just left out that I thought you would be his target._


End file.
